


苦甜巧克力

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: 巧克力、貝雷絲以及青獅子級長的故事。✎一部赤紅谷外傳後✎情人節賀文、大概✎大概有2.5段、大概
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 15





	1. 1&1.5

原本預計到騎士團的執勤室調閱戰術資料的帝彌托利，剛踏出修道院大廳側門時並沒有直接進入騎士之間。 若不是看見了貝雷絲隻身進入馬廄，他也不會這樣不顧跟杜篤有約在前這樣臨時變更計畫。  
——杜篤會原諒他的，一邊擅自預設好被放鴿子的杜篤的立場，帝彌托利果斷地跟上了他們導師的腳步。 這其中到底有幾分私心又有幾分，這個部分可能連帝彌托利自己都難以分辨。

「老師又要一個人出去了嗎？」  
看著已經將騎士團的馬匹套上馬具的貝雷絲，站在馬廄門口的帝彌托利此刻頗有攔阻的意味。 至少帝彌托利認為這樣的發言，以一位在幾週前從魔獸群中把人帶回的學級級長的立場已經足夠。  
「我只是去附近城鎮一趟。」  
貝雷絲臉上明顯露出了困惑，明顯早已忘記之前獨自外出並在赤紅谷被學生們所救這件事。 又或者，那時的貝雷絲就算沒有青獅子學級的大家出手，依舊能全身而退。  
——所以才沒有把這樣的事放在心上。

「那麼，請務必讓我陪同老師外出。」  
帝彌托利才剛把話說完，就意識到自己說出口的話夾帶了多少私心。為了掩飾這份心虛，努力把視線放在馬廄的其他馬匹身上。  
「⋯⋯好吧。」如果這樣能讓你安心的話。  
貝雷絲接受了這個提案，拍了拍已經準備出行的馬匹的頸部，讓已經想奔馳的良駒再等等。  
而另一方面，佯裝鎮定的帝彌托利為馬術課程中時常搭檔的馬匹套上了馬具，還算熟練地做好了隨行的準備。

兩人一前一後地被門衛寒暄，便駕著馬匹出了修道院。  
達達馬蹄先後奏響，規律的馬蹄聲中混有微風吹拂林間的沙沙聲響。  
「老師此次是準備到那個城鎮辦事嗎？」  
帝彌托利終於按耐不住沈默，首先打開了話題。這樣問道的同時，稍稍將重心往前挪，讓馬匹加快了一些腳步，形成兩人並肩前行的距離。  
「不是辦事，只是幫人買點東西。」  
最近才熟習馬術的貝雷絲只是注意著前方的道路，一點也沒有介意自己與帝彌托利的距離正巧各佔了道路的一半。 人煙稀少的道路，遠方還能聽見群鳥的歡唱。  
「大修道院的市場沒辦法買到的物品嗎？」「我想是的。」

帝彌托利早就知道他們的老師有著下意識幫助人的習慣，不管是物品的協尋還是情書的傳遞——這些細小的瑣事也未曾拒絕過。  
貝雷絲很難拒絕他人的請求，尤其是士官學校的學生。  
難得可以休息的時間，還這樣特意離開修道院，就為了幫誰買東西，說實在帝彌托利心裡有些不是滋味。

但要開口問清是誰，又顯得心胸太過狹小。  
能有與老師一同外出的機會，也許是該感謝那個拜託老師買東西的誰吧。

「帝彌托利同學，在大修道院的生活還過得習慣嗎？」  
異常難得地，貝雷絲成為了提出話題的那一方。但又給人跟茶會上談天的內容相去無幾的感覺。  
「拜老師所賜，每天都過得很充實。」  
「⋯⋯那就好。」  
帝彌托利沒有錯過貝雷絲嘴邊那抹欣慰的微笑。感覺繼續看下去臉恐怕要燒起來的那一刻，抓緊了韁繩跟著看往了前方。

「真希望可以一直這樣下去。」  
在這裡的，僅只是貝雷絲與帝彌托利。這樣的想法，稍稍減輕了一直壓在肩上的重量。  
「帝彌托利同學？」  
「不，我沒有說什麼。」  
這不是老師需要知道的事。思緒被馬蹄聲淹沒，他們最終還是抵達了那個城鎮。  
作為通往大修道院的山下城鎮，適逢小型市場活動，到處都是推銷商品的攤位，進入城鎮內的他們牽著馬匹，穿過了雜沓的人群後，貝雷絲在一家香料攤位前停下。

——莫非是給庫羅德買東西？這樣的想法湧現之際，帝彌托利因為這樣無謂的猜忌而感受到胃部一陣酸澀。

「老師。」還未能得到貝雷絲的回應，就看見那纖細的手遞出了一張清單給店主。  
「啊，客人您真內行。我剛好有新鮮的材料，現在就幫您打包。這個價錢可以嗎？」  
算盤被撥來劃去，排出了一個眼熟的數字，但貝雷絲伸手又撥劃了幾下，換成了個更加實惠的價格。  
「我也是得生活啊，客人⋯⋯」  
此時商人裝得一臉可憐，抬手把數字往上提了一點。下一秒，價錢又被砍了許多。還沒出聲抗議，就看到貝雷絲似乎要走人，商人牙一咬應了下來。 「好吧！僅次一次，下不為例！」 帝彌托利大概一輩子也不會忘記那個瞬間，他的老師臉上露出的沾沾自喜。  
讓他差點沒注意到與他錯身而過的男人差點順走了錢包。 最終那個準扒手只得到了腕部的粉碎性骨折，但連傷患本人都沒有意識到那個瞬間發生了什麼事。

商人的動作俐落，快得甚至連帝彌托利都未能看見到底準備了哪些物品。  
一些甚少在王國看見的原料被陳列在攤位上，看得出多數是溫暖地區出產的素材。  
被打包得極好的商品被交付到貝雷絲手中，而貝雷絲按照先前講定的價錢付清了帳款。  
「還有點時間，想去附近看看嗎？」  
「⋯⋯咦？」  
原以為會這樣直接回去的帝彌托利先是愣了一下，隨後才發出了疑惑的聲音。  
把貨物安置好的貝雷絲看著遲遲沒有回應的帝彌托利，才補充道：「我有點餓了，要不要順道吃點東西？」  
上一秒還在猶豫是不是約會的邀請，下一秒就馬上回過神來的帝彌托利終於抓到回應的時機點。  
「好。」

看著也把路邊小攤吃得很香的貝雷絲，帝彌托利也跟著咀嚼起很有嚼勁的烤肉串。  
雖然依舊沒能嚐出味道，但這也足夠了。  
回程的路上他們有一搭沒有搭地聊著，回到大修道院時已是傍晚時分。  
「老師！還有⋯⋯殿下？」  
迎接他們的是梅爾賽德司與雅妮特，似乎是對於青獅子學級導師與級長這樣的出行組合感到些許意外。  
「我們回來了，這是你要的東西。」  
貝雷絲下馬後不久，就解下馬上的貨物遞交給梅爾賽德司。  
「謝謝老師，這樣應該趕得及⋯⋯」  
「太好了，梅戚。」  
「能幫上你們的忙就好，我先到馬廄一趟。」  
「好！」兩名少女興高采烈地應聲。  
帝彌托利看著青獅子學級的兩名女同學抱著包裹離開，懸在心中的大石也隨之落下。  
「看她們這麼開心，不會是做甜點的材料吧？」  
貝雷絲把韁繩交給在馬廄執勤的騎士團成員，然後看向跟著把馬匹交給騎士團成員的帝彌托利。 「是這樣沒錯⋯⋯我沒有說嗎？」  
「老師早上只說了『幫人買東西』，我記得很清楚。」  
看著一臉認真學著自己說話的帝彌托利，貝雷絲忍不住笑了出來。  
「啊啊，是的。就只是去買點東西。失望了嗎？」  
「不，倒不如說⋯⋯」  
差點就把心裡話說出口的帝彌托利，注意到站在騎士之間門口的杜篤、才終於想起了自己把對方放了一整天鴿子的事。  
「抱歉，老師。我們之後再聊。」  
看著帝彌托利匆忙跑向杜篤，貝雷絲還未能意識到什麼，響亮的鐘聲便傳遍了整個大修道院。

【苦甜巧克力】  
俗稱黑巧克力，含有苦中帶甜的濃厚巧克力氣味，是高級巧克力甜點必選食材。

大修道院的廚房傳來輕快的旋律，若不仔細探究歌詞僅會覺得哼唱歌曲的女孩心情很好。  
而事實也確實如此，享受著與好友一起烘焙樂趣的雅妮特，此刻又有新的成員一同享受著甜點製作的樂趣——她們的學級導師。

習慣製作傭兵風格粗獷料理的貝雷絲，在此刻變成了被兩名少女熱切指導的對象，一臉認真地按著梅爾賽德司的食譜製作著香氣濃郁的點心。

「多虧了老師，這次用的材料都很好。一定能做出非常好吃的甜點的。」  
「光想就覺得好幸福了，就可惜英谷今天輪到巡視的工作。」  
「糖的比率會影響保存時限嗎？」  
貝雷絲一臉認真地提出了問題，換得的是兩位少女同樣一臉認真的反應。  
「理論上是這樣呢，但如果甜到無法入口就失去意義了呢。」  
「那個、老師⋯⋯我想裡面應該是不能加那個喔。」  
「哎呀呀，只加一點的話可能沒關係？」  
飄散著濃郁巧克力香氣的廚房，不幸中的大幸大概就是沒有人聽見遊走在食安問題邊緣的討論，以及今次的廚房沒有遭遇爆炸事件了。


	2. Chapter 2

巧克力的香氣，讓人忍不住繼續咀嚼的口感。  
——比麵包還要有彈性、外側則是相當脆口。

雖然依舊吃不出任何味道，但整體而言算是挺奇妙的體驗。尤其是在還未意識到發生什麼事之前，就聽到了他的老師的笑聲帶著宛若計策成功的洋洋得意。  
在帝彌托利面前的是貝雷絲笑彎的眼角與微紅的雙頰，完全是非常開心的模樣。  
「唔⋯⋯」  
剛結束槍術訓練的手，並不適合直接碰觸食物。但如果就這樣咬著，又有失禮儀。  
想開口詢問老師到底是怎樣的狀況，又擔心一開口、咬著的食物就這樣浪費了。  
藍寶石那樣的眼睛，進退兩難的同時透著些許的失措。還未得到一個穩妥的答案，身邊就聚集了各式各樣的聲音。

「跟雅妮他們一起做多了，想說帶過來分大家嚐嚐。」  
「吃膩甜甜圈的話還有蛋糕，梅戚的手藝很好——不用客氣喔！」  
提籃內有著大小紙袋，濃郁的巧克力香味頓時佔據了訓練場。  
「啊，這個跟那個我都想吃。」  
被食物吸引來的英谷莉特率先發言。  
「當然有英谷的份，這邊這邊。」  
早已預料到英谷莉特反應的雅妮特與梅爾賽德司，將裝滿了各種巧克力製品，甜甜圈可以說是數量壓到性勝利的品項。  
野餐籃幾乎有半區都像是為了這食慾旺盛的女騎士準備的。  
「我也有份嗎？謝謝。」  
亞修接過比較小的一份，露出靦腆的笑容。  
而一旁本想默默跑掉的男同學綁上就被喊住了。  
「菲力克斯——別想逃，也有你的份。」  
「甜點就算了吧。」  
沒能順利逃出巧克力發放的菲力克斯一臉嫌棄的同時還是被塞了一包苦味較重的餅乾。完全跟一旁爽快收下的希爾凡形成強烈對比。  
「親手做的甜點給人壓力好大啊，不過如果有美女願意親手餵我就好了。」  
「哎呀，那我就接收希爾凡的份囉？」  
英谷莉特作勢要搶希爾凡手上的那份，但很快就被閃開了這次搶奪。  
「謝謝。」  
杜篤依舊面無表情，但沒有拒絕收下巧克力套組。

趁著眾人注意分散之際，帝彌托利終於艱難地完成不用手就把甜甜圈吃掉的這個臨時任務。嚥下最後一口甜甜圈的那刻，才發現本該注視著學生們胡鬧而笑出來的老師，剛才全程都看著帝彌托利努力完成吃掉甜甜圈的這個任務。

「好吃嗎？」  
「⋯⋯老師，這對心臟很不好。」  
「我沒聽過這個說法，雖然有聽說過巧克力跟甜甜圈都容易讓人發胖。但我們有控制過甜度了。」  
貝雷絲看向一起製作的兩位學生，試圖增加這個情報的可信度。  
「給，這是帝彌托利同學的。」

帝彌托利得到的紙袋裡充滿著各種奇怪形狀的甜甜圈。  
「殿下拿到了老師的奮鬥史呢。」  
「啊，弄錯了。這袋才是。」  
注意到給錯袋的梅爾賽德司輕笑，而終於發現給錯的貝雷絲剛想用手上的那袋換回，卻遇到了自家級長難得的抵抗。  
「這袋就好。」  
「可是梅爾賽德司同學他們做的比較好吃喔？」  
貝雷絲沒能察覺帝彌托利的理由，反應就像是原本要自行處理的失敗品不該讓學生吃到那樣。  
「沒關係。」  
帝彌托利乾咳一聲，別開視線試圖掩蓋自己的尷尬。怎樣也沒料到這時王國的青梅竹馬會擅自幫忙接話。  
「因為我只想吃老師親手做的——等、不要拉我耳朵！」  
「欸？」  
貝雷絲一時間無法理解希爾凡為何會這樣插入話題，還在試圖跟帝彌托利交涉的思考中難以抽出。  
希爾凡的聲音隨著英谷莉特腳步越來越遠，青獅子的其他人在面面相覷一陣後，不約而同地臨時想到該做的事，就地解散。

「好吃嗎？」  
帝彌托利的老師又問了一次。  
留在唇齒間的巧克力香氣濃烈，可惜的莫過於沒有任何味道。  
「老師，我⋯⋯」  
如果向老師坦承了自己已經品嚐不出味道的這件事，肯定會讓她難過吧？  
猶豫著該不該說的那一刻，抬頭看他的老師對他伸出了手。

那柔軟的手指輕輕擦過帝彌托利的唇邊。  
「啊、果然沾上了。」  
貝雷絲看著抹下的巧克力碎片在指尖化開，不假思索就舔掉了指上那抹香氣。  
帝彌托利的動作晚了貝雷絲一步，僅僅只是抓住了老師的手腕。  
若不是老師在烘焙體驗後又把手甲戴回去，估計帝彌托利狂奔的心跳就要透過他的手傳到她的腕上。  
「這真的對心臟、很不好⋯⋯」  
「會嗎？」  
貝雷絲喉間發出困惑的聲音，實際嘗過同樣的東西也沒有太過深刻的想法。  
直到看到帝彌托利低下頭，含住剛才貝雷絲剛舔過的指尖，才終於發現哪裡好像不太對。  
指尖被柔軟的舌頭仔細舔舐，但又與貝雷絲平日餵食貓狗有著相當程度的差異。

「所以說，對心臟很不好。」  
青獅子學級的級長終於放開了手。那雙過於清澈的藍眼睛此刻正透過那垂下的金黃瀏海看著他的老師。  
「老師能明白嗎？」

那個瞬間，帝彌托利似乎終於嚐到了屬於巧克力的苦甜滋味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老師最後的反應跟表情是帝彌專屬，就不詳述了。


End file.
